Lesson XXX
by norufuumi
Summary: everytime you 'teach' me I tremble like a child. summary gagal  orz . PWP, Lemon, Shota -Oz/Gil-
1. INTERLUDE

Disclaimer: Oz/Gil itu 'boneka jajahan' saya urutan ke-4(kalo ga salah...) *dikeroyok*

Warning!: yah seperti biasa; PWP, Shota, YAOI, cerita dengan plot yang sedikit 'maksa', OOCness.

* * *

**LESSON XXX [0] - INTERLUDE**

"Aa-apa ini?" Oz terus membalikan tiap halaman buku yang ia baca. Memperlihatkan tiap detil gambar yang terpampang disana. Setiap kali ia membuka halaman yang baru wajahnya langsung berubah seperti warna tomat.

what the--?

**Flash Back [Beberapa menit yang lalu]**

"Ukh, aku sudah muak dengan buku pelajaran ini! Aku ingin istirahat~" Oz menghela nafas panjang-panjang sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja.

Dia sedang berada di perpustakaan, belajar tentunya. Dan sekarang ia sudah sampai di titik puncak kebosanan karena terlalu banyak membaca buku yang isinya terlalu berat untuk anak seumurnya.

Oz mengerutkan alisnya dan cemberut.

"Bosan sekali rasanyaaaa."

Calon penerus keluarga Vessalius itu bangkit dari posisinya. Dia mulai melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Tidak ada Gil ! Seandainya pelayan setianya itu ada saat ini, mungkin dia tidak akan merasa bosan. Hiburanya adalah menjahili Gil dan melihat wajah cengengnya menangis.

Oz tertawa kecil mengingat kembali wajah Gil yang ketakukan setengah mati hanya karena seekor kucing.

Dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. Berjalan menuju tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Matanya mulai melihat-lihat koleksi buku-buku disana. Setelah beberapa menit dia melihat-lihat matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang sangat mencolok dia antara buku-buku tua di sana.

"hm? apa ini" Oz mengambil buku dengan sampul berwarna hitam.

Tidak ada gambar atau tulisan yang menghiasi cover buku itu. Hanya ada tanda tangan dan nama 'Oscar' di sudut kanan bawah.

Buku ini sepertinya milik paman Oscar...

Oz mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan--

**Flash back selesai~**

Masih dengan muka blushingnya Oz masih melihat-lihat isi buku itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan dengan detil apa yang sedang dibacanya. Buku yang hanya boleh dibaca oleh orang-orang dewasa.

Selama ini ia hanya tahu secara teori bagaimana orang melakukan *beeep*. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan dan tidak pernah melihat langsung adegan *beeep* itu. Tapi berkat buku itu pengetahuannya makin bertambah luas mengenai *beeep*.

Ditengah-tengah keseriusannya membaca dan memahami isi buku itu, Oz dikagetkan dengan suara ketukan pintu.

"Bocchan, saya bawakan camilan siang hari ini." Suara Gil terdengar di balik pintu itu.

Oz segera menutup dan mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya.

"Ma-masuk Gil." Oz mempersilahkan pelayanannya untuk masuk.

Pintu mahoni besar itu terbuka. Troli berisi kue dan teh dengan segala perlengkapannya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di susul Gil yang mendorong troli itu dari belakang.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Bocchan?" Gil bertanya saat melihat Oz yang berdiri di samping rak buku dengan kepala menunduk dan wajah memerah.

"Eh? Ah! aku tidak apa-apa kok Gil." Oz tersenyum menyeringgai. Meyakinkan Gil bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Gil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menyiapkan teh dan menata kue-kue nan indah itu.

Oz mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tadi. Menunggu Gil selesai menuangkan secangkir teh untuk dirinya.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada buku yang barusan ia baca. Kedua pipinya pun kembali memerah dan terasa hangat.

"Gil? apakah kau pernah..." Oz tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Terlalu memalukan untuk diucapkan.

"Pernah apa, Bocchan?" Gil mempertanyakan apa maksud Oz.

"Apakah kau pernah ber-berci-um, ehem! berciuman?" Oz benar-benar malu dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Eeeh?!!!" Gil kaget dengan pertanyaan majikannya. Mata emasnya langsung terbelalak lebar dan kedua pipinya ikut kemerahan sama seperti Oz.

"Kau sudah pernah ya?" Oz menatap wajah Gil, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ten-tentu saja aku belum pernah!" Dengan salah tingkah Gil menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Eh? Masa sih? Aku tidak percaya" Oz membalas jawaban Gil dengan nada tidak percaya.

Benar-benar majikannya yang satu ini. Mana mungkin ia pernah berciuman. Bertemu dengan orang selain penghuni rumah ini saja belum pernah. Lagipula dia selalu menempel dengan majikannnya itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia melakukan hal yang, um.. melakukan hal yang hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih!?

Tuan muda itu senang melihat ekspresi pelayan satu-satunya itu. Dia berhasil menggoda Gil lagi sepertinya. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Gil belum pernah melakukan hal-hal dewasa seperti itu. Kalau pun ketahuan pernah melakukannya Oz pasti akan...

Mengubur Gil bersama dengan ratusan kucing. (evil desu!)

"Su-sudah jangan merengek begitu. Aku hanya bercanda kok." Oz mencoba menenangkan Gil.

"Ha-habisnya hiks Oz Bocchan tidak percaya padaku." Butiran air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Oz tersenyum melihat tingkah polos(?) Gil. Tangannya mulai beranjak menuju pipi Gil dan mengusap air mata yang berada di sana.

"Cup-cup anak manis jangan menangis terus dong. Kalau tidak berhenti nanti kakak berikan kucing imut lho." Oz tersenyum dengan 'manis'nya.

Tubuh Gil langsung membeku ketika mendengar kata 'kucing'. Langsung ia mengusap airmatanya dan menyedot ingus yang hampir mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

Gil benar-benar manis yah. Tubuhnya kecil nan mungil dibalut oleh pakaian sailor berwarna biru. Sifatnya yang polos dan cengeng membuat Gil semakin menarik di mata Oz. Bibir kemerahan itu...bagaimana ya rasanya bila ia menciumnya...

Oz menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh begini Oz! Gil itu LAKI-LAKI! Berkelamin sama dengan dirimu! Mana sesama lekaki bisa melakukan--

Tunggu dulu...

Mungkin saja hal-hal *beeep* yang barusan ia baca bisa dilakukan dengan sesama jenis. Kalau belum dicoba mana bisa tahu, ya kan?

Dengan anggun nya Oz mengambil secangkir teh yang mungkin sudah tidak hangat lagi. Setelah menghirup dan meneguk teh itu. Oz berkata kepada Gil.

"Gil, nanti setelah makan siang kau ke kamarku yah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Oz berkata dengan kalem dan tenang.

"Eh? Baiklah..." Gil menuruti perintah majikannya.

Hehe, sepertinya pelajaran kali ini lebih menyenangkan biasanya...

Oz tersenyum menyeringgai dengan pikirannya yang nista itu.

o(_)o

Sesuai dengan perintah Oz, setelah selesai makan siang ia harus menemui tuan mudanya di kamar.

tok-tok-tok

"Permisi, Bocchan."

"Masuk saja, Gil" Oz segera memerintahkan pelayan nya untuk masuk.

Gil pun masuk ke ruangan besar itu. Di hadapannya terlihat Oz yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca buku.

Oz meletakkan buku yang di bacanya di laci terdekat. Kemudian beranjak bangun untuk duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Ke sini, Gil." Oz melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gil agar pemuda itu mendekat kepadanya.

Pemuda bermata emas itu berjalan menuju ranjang tempat majikannya duduk. Berdiri di hadapan majikannya, menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Tangan Oz menarik lengan Gil dan membawa pelayan itu untuk lebih dekat lagi.

"Whaaa!?" Ekspresi kaget menghiasi wajah Gil.

Kedua tangan Oz terus memegangi kedua lengan Gil dengan kuat. Kemudian menatap wajah pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan buku yang tadi pagi ku baca. Dan aku ingin Gil membantuku agar mengerti maksud buku itu."

"Eh?!! saya, saya hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa." wajah Gil kebingungan mendengar permintaan majikannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku untuk mempraktekan isi buku itu." Oz tersenyum

Seaneh apapun permintaannya, Gil tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Dengan satu anggukan, Gil menyetujui permintaan majikannya itu.

Senyum Oz bertambah lebar.

Oz berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kemudian mencium bibir pemuda dihadapannya.

"hmmph--" bibir hangat Oz menyentuh bibinya. Gil ingin segera melepaskan ciuman lembut itu tapi tertahan. Tertahan oleh tangan Oz yang memegangi kedua sisi pipinya.

Mereka berdua diam saja dengan posisi itu. Oz yang baru pertama kali berciuman tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan terhadap bibir yang menempel dengan bibirnya sekarang.

Insting muncul dengan sendirinya. Ia mulai melumat perlahan bibir Gil dan memiringkan kepalanya agar aktivitasnya lebih mudah.

Gil menahan nafasnya. Bibir majikannya kini mulai bergerak untuk melumat miliknya.

Oz mulai mengigit bibir bagian bawah Gil. Spontanitas pelayannya mendesah dan membuka rongga mulutnya. Lidah kini mulai masuk dan menjelajahi isi rongga basah milik Gil. Dengan lincahnya terus bergerak dan mengusap-ngusap permukaan lidah Gil.

Paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen lebih banyak. Oz pun melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka. Kemudian menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Dia mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya. Mata hijaunya menatap wajah Gil yang memerah di hadapannya.

Ini baru permulaanya saja...

"Buka semua pakaianmu, Gil." Oz kembali memerintahkan pelayannya

"Ke-kenapa saya harus membuka pakaian?"

"Sudah, kau lakukan saja. Atau kau mau aku yang membuka seluruh pakaianmu?" Oz menggoda Gil

Tanpa jawaban atau anggukan, Gil mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya. Mulai dari baju sailor birunya, kemudian celana panjang biru yang dikenakannya.

Kini Gil sudah tidak memakai apa-apa. Kecuali celana dalam putih yang menutupi bagian itu.

"Buka celana dalam mu juga." Oz menunjuk celana dalam putih yang dipakai Gil.

Dengan reflek, Gil membawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ber-strip tease di hadapan majikannya saja sudah membuat kaki Gil gemetaran karena malu, Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus membuka celana dalam itu dan mempertontonkan kemaluannya dihadapan Oz.

Dunia serasa kiamat.

Pemuda berambut pirang mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak puas karena masih ada bagian tubuh Gil yang masih tertutup pakaian. Hmm, dia bisa saja membuka paksa celana dalam itu tapi itu bisa ia lakukan nanti. Sekarang saatnya mulai mempraktekan ilmu *beeep*!

TBC~

* * *

A/N: Sebenarnya ini fanfict oneshot, tapi saya iseng bikin jadi beberapa chapter, hehe XD

Terima Kasih sudah berkenan membaca fict buatan saya ini m(_ _)m

Jika anda berminat silahkan direview :D


	2. CARESSNG

**LESSON XXX [1] - CARESSNG**

Kedua telapak tangan Oz berada di pundak Gil. Dia mulai memajukan kepalanya dan mencium pipi mulus kemerahan itu. Kemudian terus turun ke bawah menuju ke leher. Lidahnya ia julurkan untuk menjilat permukaan itu dan mengigit kecil kulit di sana.

Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Gil. Tubuhnya bergetar saat Oz mengigit dan menjilat daerah sensitifnya di bagian leher.

Bibir Oz melengkung tersenyum melihat reaksi Gil. Tangan-tangannya yang suci mulai turun menjelajahi tubuh pelayan setianya. Kedua jemari tangannya bermain di dada Gil. Mengusap-usap dada rata itu.

Gil memang bukan wanita. Tidak ada tonjolan besar di dadanya seperti setiap wanita miliki. Tapi bila tonjolan kecil berwarna kemerahan itu ia mainkan reaksinya akan sama saja seperti wanita yang merasa keenakan bila payudaranya disentuh.

Jemarinya mencubit puting susu emerahan itu. Memilin dan memutar-mutarnya sampai berubah menjadi keras akibat sentuhannya. Gil merespon sesuai dengan harapannya. Mendesah hanya karena sentuhan kecil di dadanya.

Tangan dan bibir Oz meninggalkan tubuhnya. Meninggalkan kissmark yang memerah di lehernya. Entah kenapa baru kali ini ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya.

Anak pertama keluarga Vessalius itu kembali duduk di pinggir kasur. Kali ini membawa ia Gil di pangkuannya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk melahap puting susu yang sudah mengeras itu.

"hyaaa~ aah! bo-bocchan..." Gil mendesah keras saat salah satu putingnya masuk ke dalam mulut Oz. Lidah basah di dalam mulut itu mulai menjilat-jilat dan giginya yang mengigit tonjolan itu.

Tanpa di sadari Gil tangan Oz menyelinap masuk ke bagian belakang celana dalamnya. Telapak tangannya mengusap dan menepuk kecil pantatnya yang empuk.

Mulut Oz kini berpindah ke puting yang satunya lagi. Melakukan perlakuan yang sama seperti puting sebelumnya

Gil hanya bisa mendesah kecil. Kedua tanganya kini melingkar di kepala Oz dengan jemari yang dibenamkan di rambut pirang majikannya. Memeluk majikannya dengan erat.

"Gil..."

Panggilan lembut itu membuat Gil tersadar.

"Hyaaa! Go-Gomennasaii!!" Gil segera melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Oz tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pelayannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Gil...Silahkan kalau kau ingin memelukku seperti tadi." Oz tersenyum lembut.

"Ta-tapi saya, hmmph--!" Bibir Oz mengunci miliknya agar tidak bisa berkomentar mengecup dan mencium bibir lembut itu Oz memeluk pemuda di pangkuannya dengan erat. Panas tubuhnya sangat terasa di balik kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Ciuman yang sepertinya abadi itu akhirnya terlepas juga. Dengan pipi kemerahan dan wajah yang malu-malu Gil menatap pemuda bermata hijau di hadapanya.

"Oz Bocchan..."

"Di saat kita sedang berdua saja panggil namaku saja Gil. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel tuan muda."

Kelopak mata emas itu menjadi sayu. Dengan malu-malu dia memanggil nama tuan mudanya itu.

"Oz..."

~TBC~


	3. EXPLORING

**LESSON XXX [2] - EXPLORING**

"Hyaaaaa bochan ja-jangan!" Gil meronta-ronta.

"Ayolah Gil singkirkan kaki mu!"

"A-aku malu kalau ini harus di lepaas! hyaaa jangan!"

Sayang tenaga Oz lebih kuat darinya. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba bertahan, tangan-tangan Oz yang lincah dan cepat mampu menarik celana dalam putih itu keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kyaaaa!" begitu tahu pertahananya telah di jebol, Gil segera merapatkan kedua kakinya untuk menyembunyikan benda miliknya di bawah.

"Geez, kau ini keras kepala sekali!" Oz dengan kesalnya memegang kedua dengkul Gil dan membuka kedua kakinya yang rapat itu.

Akhirnya Gil menyerah dan hanya terbaring pasrah dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan miliknya yang--

"wah wah punya mu sudah membesar seperti ini."

"EEH?" Gil mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ingin memastikan apakah kata-kata majikannya itu benar.

...

dan ternyata 100 persen benar!

Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?? kenapa *beeep* nya bisa membesar seperti itu dan mengeluarkan cairan dari ujungnya. awawaaawa aa-apakah dirinya sakit?

"Bo- ah maksud saya Oz..." Gil memandang mata hijau itu dengan kebingungan. Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh majikannya sampai dia menjadi seperti ini?

"Tenang saja Gil. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu. Ini hal yang wajar jika kau merasa enak."

Oz Vessalius memang berwawasan sangat luas...

Dia tahu tentang apa saja sampai ke urusan *beeep* sekalipun. Bochan tercinta Gil memang sangat hebat!

Kita intip pikiran Oz saat ini...

'Huwaaa! baru kali ini aku melihat *piiiip* orang lain secara langsung. Ternyata benar bentuknya bisa membesar seperti yang tadi ku lihat di gambar itu. Hebaaatnyaaa...'

Mata hijaunya terus memandangi penis Gil yang sudah tegak. Pemuda yang terus dipandangi merasa sangat malu dan menutup wajah memerah nya dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak ingin Oz melihat ekspresi 'aneh' nya saat itu.

'Jika aku sentuh itu, bagaimana reaksi Gil ya??' Jari telunjuknya mentowel-towel ujung penis Gil yang kemerahan.

"Oz Bochan... Jangan lakukan itu...aah..."

Cairan bening yang keluar dari ujungnya makin bertambah banyak dan membasahi seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Oz menjulurkan lidahnya, ingin mencoba merasakan bagaimana rasanya lelehan bening yang keluar dari tubuh Gil. Ujung lidahnya menjilat-jilat kepala penis kemerahan itu.

"kuh...ahhn...ah.."

'hmmh...rasanya tidak buruk juga dan reaksi Gil juga sangat bagus, hehe'

"hyaaan...ngh...aah..."

Huwaaaa! mulut basah tuan muda Oz menyelimuti seluruh permukaan penis miliknya.

"Oz…hentika--aah."

Rongga basah itu mulai memainkan alat vital milik Gil. Mengumum, menjilat permukaannya dan sesekali menghisapnya.

Jari tangannya mengepal seprai yang ia raih dengan kuat. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, begitu pula dengan mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan indah bagi majikannya.

"Nggh~ Oz...sepertinya aah, aada sesuatu yang ingin keluaar, haah...aah!"

Kepala pirang itu terlihat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan makin terus mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya itu.

"ah...ah...AAH!"

Cairan hangat menyembur keluar dari kepunyaan nya, membuat Oz sedikit tersedak dengan cairan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu. Tanpa ragu ia segera menelan seluruh cairan yang di tumpahkan oleh Gil dan menjilat bersih sisa-sisa yang cairan yang menempel.

Gil mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Rasa Gil manis..." Oz menjilat permukaan bibirnya.

Sang pemilik mata emas segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya kemudian duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Oz.

Dia tidak percaya majikannya meminum cairan putih yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Mungkin saja cairan yang di keluarkannya itu sangat kotor dan menjijikan.

"Kenapa anda menelannya?!"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba rasanya 'cairan' yang keluar dari tubuhmu, Gil. Lagipula rasanya tidak buruk kok." Oz mengeluarkan senyum trademarknya

Rasa manis yang barusan Oz katakan itu hanya perumpamaan saja. Rasa sesungguhnya tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Um, mungkin rasanya sedikit asin? (haha~ pengarang juga belum pernah nyoba rasanya cum itu kaya apa XD *digampar*)

"Nah, sekarang balikan badanmu." Oz menarik salah satu tangan Gil dan membantu pemuda berambut hitam itu membalikan badannya.

"//////"

Posisinya sekarang ungg… agak susah menjelaskannya =="

Seperti ini posisinya 'OTL'

Mata hijau itu menatap lubang kemerahan yang terletak di tengah-tengah pantat Gil yang seksi (menurutnya).

Lidah merahnya mulai menjulur keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjilat permukaan lubang itu.

"Aaaaah~" kepala Gil tertunduk kebawah saat lidah majikannya mulai bermain di lubang kenikmatan miliknya.

Menjilat-jilat dan melumuri permukaannya dengan saliva yang dihasilkan oleh mulut tipis nan tajam bila mengeluarkan kata-kata

"ngggg~~"

Oz memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang itu. Meneruskan tugas sang lidah untuk mempersiapkan Gil.

Jari telunjuk itu terasa dingin di dalam tubuhnya yang panas. Terasa aneh dan tidak nyaman saat jemari itu makin masuk ke dalam dan bergerak maju mundur.

"Gil..." Oz mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya.

Gil menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya mata Oz dalam dalam.

...

Mata hijau yang selalu tampak cemerlang itu entah kenapa terasa diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang memberi kesan berbeda pada diri Oz.

Ya... mata itu telah diselimuti oleh suatu kabut, yaitu nafsu.

"Aku juga ingin kau menyentuhku..."

Oz menarik lengan kanan Gil dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Untuk beberapa saat kedua bocah itu terhanyut dalam hangatnya pelukan yang mereka bagi. Oz meraih tangan Gil dan membawa tangan itu untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang 'agak' menonjol di tengah-tengah celana hitamnya.

Pemuda berambut noir itu menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan hangat nan nyaman yang diberikan oleh Oz. Mata emasnya tertuju pada tangan kanan nya yang sedang menyentuh selangkangan kaki tuan muda tersayang.

Kulit pipi pucat itu kembali memerah. Tangan bebasnya yang lain mulai bergerak menuju ke tempat tangan kanan nya berada. Rasa takut, cemas, canggung bercampur menjadi satu di dalam pikiran pemuda itu. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia mulai membuka pengait celana hitam yang dikenakan Oz, kemudian menurunkan restletingnya. Setelah itu ia menurunkan celana hitam itu dari pinggang Oz. Agar benda yang ia cari tidak terhalang oleh apapun.

Saat tangan kecil ingin meraih miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu, perlahan Oz mendorong tubuh Gil dengan satu tangan untuk kembali berbaring di tengah-tengah kasur miliknya. Bayangan tubuhnya yang tampak lebih besar dari tubuh Gil menutupi seluruh permukaan pelayan nya itu.

Nafas Gil tertahan dengan sesuatu benda yang di hadapkan ke wajahnya.

"hmm, lakukan seperti yang kulakukan kepadamu tadi" perintah Oz sambil mengarahkan kepalanya di atas 'pee pee' milik Gil. Menghembuskan nafas panas di permukaannya yang membuat tubuh Gil sedikit bergetar.

Satu tegukan besar dilakukan sebelum ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi rasa 'pee pee' Oz. Lagi-Lagi nafasnya tertahan saat Oz kembali melakukan aktivitas di region bawah tubuhnya. Kembali melahap 'pee pee' tegak itu dan memasukan dua jemari ke dalam lubang ketat miliknya.

Gil mencoba memusatkan pikirannya pada tugas selanjutnya: Membuat Oz merasa 'senang'

Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan memasukan benda di hadapan wajahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Gil mencoba mempraktekan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Oz.

"Giiilll~" Oz sedikit mengeluarkan suara rengekan saat Gil mulai menjilat-jilat dan menghisap 'pee pee' miliknya.

Tidak mau kalah dengan sang majikan Oz makin mempercepat gerakan maju-mundur jari-jarinya di dalam Gil sambil terus melakukan oral XXX di bagian vital pelayan berambut hitam itu. Ujung jari telunjuknya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang—

"hmm..aaah~ O-Oz..." Gil menghentikan kegiatan 'hisap menghisap' dan mengeluarkan 'pee pee' Oz dari dalam mulutnya.

"uung~ hen-hentikaaan~"

Oz bisa merasakan pemuda di bawahnya akan segera mengeluarkan cairannya lagi. Dengan segera ia mencabut kedua jarinya dan meninggalkan pee pee Gil yang berkilauan akibat saliva yang melumuri seluruh permukaannya.

Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa Oz bangkit dari posisinya dan berlutut dihadapan Gil yang sedang berbaring pasrah. Tangan 'suci' itu kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Gil.

Pemuda bermata emas alias Gilbert hanya bisa pasrah saat Oz menuntunya untuk berposisi seperti di awal 'pelajaran', menungging di hadapan majikanya.

Gil menoleh kebelakang untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau kepunyaan Oz. Dengan nafas yang tidak teratur Gil mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada tuan mudanya.

"Oz bocchan... a...aku ingin--" Gil tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Pipinya langsung berwarna merah padam dan sudut matanya mulai mengeluarkan butiran air mata.

Oz mencodongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium permukaan kulit punggung Gil yang pucat dan halus itu, kemudian berbisik di telinga kanan nya.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan surga dunia, Gilbert." Oz berkata sambil tersenyum licik.

TBC(?)

A/N: Maaf... sepertinya saya lagi kena virus 'males' buat nulis fict *sigh*. Mungkin update'an chapter selanjutnya bakalan lama (atau mungkin cepet). itu tergantung mood saya *dilempar bata*

Thanks for reading nee! X3


	4. ENTERING

**LESSON XXX [3] - ENTERING**

"Ukh~ semoga ini akan baik-baik saja.." Oz membatin dalam hatinya. Dia sedikit ragu untuk memasukkan kepunyaannya ke dalam lubang kecil dan sempit itu. Pasti rasanya akan sakit sekali untuk Gil (dan untuk nya juga ).

Oz meneguhkan hatinya untuk melanjutkan 'pelajaran' berikutnya. Tidak mungkin kan dia meninggalkan Gil dalam keadaan seperti ini...

Flushed...Aroused...and begging to be Fucked...

Shit!

Jemarinya yang lentik mencengkram kedua sisi pantat Gil. Membukanya lebar-lebar sampai lubang kemerahan itu terlihat. Menarik satu nafas dalam-dalam, Oz mulai memasukan ujung 'pee pee' miliknya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Gil.

"Aakh!" Gil mengerang kesakitan saat benda yang lebih besar dari jemari Oz mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan jari dingin yang sebelumnya mempersiapkan dirinya, 'pee pee' milik Oz terasa lebih panas dari pada suhu tubuhnya.

Dia memajukan pinggulnya agar penis miliknya bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"augh aaahn..aah bo-occhaaan~ saaakiit"

Oz mendengar rintihan dari pelayan nya. Dari awal dia sudah tahu kalau ini akan terasa (sangat) menyakitkan.

Dengan nada yang lembut dan menenangkan Oz berbisik di telinga Gil.

"Tahan lah sedikit lagi, Gil. Lama kelamaan rasa sakitnya akan hilang kok." Tak lupa Oz memberikan kecupan di pipi Gil yang basah karena air mata.

Gil menggangguk pelan.

Oz sepertinya juga harus menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari 'pee pee' miliknya. Sensasi yang dirasakan terlalu berlebih untuk seorang pemula seperti dirinya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam Oz menarik penisnya keluar dan menusukkannya lebih dalam kedalam lubang suci milik Gil.

Beberapa kali ia lakukan terus sampai terasa nyaman baginya untuk keluar masuk ke dalam tubuh Gilbert.

"ugh ugh ugh." nafasnya selalu tersendat-sendat setiap kali Oz menusukan 'peepee' lebih kuat dan dalam ke dalam tubuhnya

Kedua siku yang menopang tubuhnya mulai terasa lelah. Akhirnya Gil memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya di samping tubuhnya dengan kepala yang sepenuhnya bersandar di atas permukaan bantal. Kini dia hanya bertopang pada kedua tangan Oz yang mencengkram kuat di pinggang kecilnya dan cukup kuat sampai bisa meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Hanya nafas berat dan desahan yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Suara desahan Gil yang makin lama makin terdengar lebih indah di telinga Oz.

'Aku ingin melihat expresi Gil saat ini…' dengan perlahan Oz mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Gil dan membalikan posisi tubuhnya. Kedua bola mata mereka saling bertatapan. Oz tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Gil. Dia terlalu terkagum-kagum dengan wajah kemerahan Gil yang malu-malu. Ingin rasanya ia memliki semua yang ada pada diri pelayan nya itu.

Dengan tangan kanan nya, Oz kembali menuntun *peepee* miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang sempit dihadapannya. Gil mulai terbiasa dengan intrupsi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Oz mencondongkan badannya dan memulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lidahnya terus bermain di telinga Gil tanpa berhenti melakukan gerakan maju-mundur.

"hn..hmm..mm..aaahhh~ aaah~ AAAH!" semakin lama desahan Gil semakin keras, seakan tidak peduli jika seluruh penghuni rumah mendengar suara erotisnya.

"Gil… Gil… Gil.. nggh..." Oz memanggil nama pelayan tersayangnya, sahabat terbaiknya, dan juga kekasih hati yang sangat dicintainya.

Kedua tangan Gil yang semula tergeletak diam di sisi tubuhnya kini mulai bangkit dan memeluk erat tubuh majikan nya. Seluruh peluh di tubuh mereka sudah tercanpur menjadi satu. Nafas Gil memburu dan terasa sangat panas di telinga Oz setiap kali pemuda bermata emas itu mengeluarkan desahan indah dari mulutnya.

Si rambut pirang duduk bersimpuh dengan 'pee pee' yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Gil. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya disela-sela tubuh Gil dan menarik pemuda itu keatas pangkuannya. Gil mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan diatas pee pee Oz dan semakin lama mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Oz menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan puting kemerahan Gil yang sudah mengeras. Dilahapnya puting susu itu kemudian dia hisap kuat-kuat sambil sesekali menjilat permukaannya.

"nggh Aaahh~" Gil mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengerang degan keras. Lelehan saliva mengalir keluar dari sudut mulutnya karena tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat yang menyelimuti dirinya

"Oz… Oz! aku sudah tidak ku—aaah…" Gil membenamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang Oz seraya memeluk erat tubuh majikannya. Oz melepaskan mulutnya dari puting yang ia lahap tadi. Memastikan kedua puting kemerahan itu mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

Oz menyelipkan tangan kanannya di sela tubuh Gil dan tubuhnya, menggenggam 'pee pee' Gil yang terabaikan. Telapak tangan dan jarinya bergerak maju mundur seraya dengan tusukan kuat di lubang kenikmatan milik Gil. Mulutnya kini sudah menjelelah di rongga mulut pelayan tersayangnya. Lidah mereka saling bergerumul satu sama lain. Sesekali Oz menghisap lembut lidah Gil yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Ujung 'pee pee' bocchan tercintanya beberapa kali menyentuh titik kenikmatan d tubuhnya, membawa dirinya sampai ke ujung tombak.

"hmmph…hmmh…aahh O-Oz a-ku su—AAHH~ sudah mau… nggh~"

"Gil… Gil… aaaah!"

"AAAAHH~~"

Oz menumpah seluruh cairannya ke dalam tubuh Gil sambil memeluk erat pemuda berambut hitam dipangkuannya. Tubuh Gil mengejang kuat dan mengeluarkan cairan yang sama seperti milik Oz. Cairan itu membasahi kedua sisi perut mereka.

Sambil terus berpelukan keduanya masih merasaka sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Oz melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap mata emas dihadapannya. Wajah Gil memerah ketika Oz tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu.

"Kau memang manis sekali Gil~~" Oz berkata riang sambil tertawa menyeringgai

"O-OZ!"

Oz memajukan kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Gil.

"Lain kali tolong bantu aku 'belajar' lagi yah, Gil-kun." Oz tersenyum lembut.

"Um…" Gil hanya bisa mengagguk pelan dan wajahnya makin memerah.

Sang seme membantu sang uke untuk bangkit dan mengeluarkan 'pee pee' dari dalam tubuh pasangannya. Kalau tidak segera dikeluarkan bisa bahaya nantinya. Bisa-bisa mereka akan melakukan 'pelajaran' ini sampai pagi. (LOL)

-Fin-

* * *

A/N:

Muahahahaha~~ akhirnya fanfict bejat ini selesai~~! *dance-dance*

Maaf saya sangat lama meng-update part terakhir ini, karena sedang sibuk urusan -beeeep- OTZ

Ini mungkin bakalan jadi fanfict terakhir saya *sobss~ ;_;

Masa author's block yang sangat menyebalkan (=A=) Yah apa boleh buat, saya memang sangat sibuk tahun ini *digeplak*

Oh ya buat seseoang yang waktu itu (entah kapan, sudah lama sekali sepertinya) request fanfict sama saya, beribu maaf saya haturkan(?) *sujud*. Saya ga bisa memenuhi permintaan anda untuk sekarang ini, tapi saya janji kok bakalan buat fanfict request'an anda, semoga masih suka sama pairing 'itu' ya ^o^

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan (misstypo, grammar(?), tata bahasa, etc.) Saya terlalu malas buat ngecek ulang hasil ketikan saya *dilempar ke Norway*. Terima kasih sudah membaca, terima kasih juga sudah menjadi pembaca setia fanfict gagal buatan saya -^^-

Jyaa nee~ sampai bertemu lagi~ Adiousuu~ Bye~ q(*^o^*)p


End file.
